


Nargles and their Mistletoes

by Spiffing



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiffing/pseuds/Spiffing
Summary: Amy, Rory, and the Doctor crash land at Hogwarts, weeks before Christmas. While waiting for the storm to calm and the TARDIS to dry off, shenanigans happen. AU.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams
Kudos: 11





	Nargles and their Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what I had in mind when I wrote this eight years ago. Here it is again. Enjoy.

They were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had somehow crash landed in Hogwarts which was perfectly protected and had Muggle repelling shields. And yet, Amy and Rory were able to see Hogwarts. The Doctor didn't count. He was no ordinary Muggle, he's a Time Lord, and obviously that mean that he should be able to see magic just as he could see the wibbly wobbly green stuff surrounding people who have travelled through space and time with his void stuff glasses. Like seeing the very same green stuff Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Harry Potter has around them right now.

The Doctor looked edgy. He warned Amy and Rory not to get too involved with the people around them before entering the Great Hall. He said it'll affect J.K. Rowling's book series. They were only going to stay for one night which would be enough time for things to settle down and they could safely go home. No need to get attached and change events.

Amy leaned over to the Doctor's ear and complained of the lighting in the Great Hall. Rory, who sat across them next to Dennis Creevey looked suspicious at the two but didn't say anything. The soft Christmas carols played and echoed throughout the hall. Decorations were pretty and it was surprising at how large the trees were and just how much effort was put into the detailing for Christmas cheer. But coming back to the lighting. There were way too many candles but she could hardly see more of the Great Hall as she wanted to. At least the wax wasn't dripping onto them or that will be awkward.

"I like it," the Doctor answered Amy's complaint, defending the candles.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do," Amy said gently as though she was talking to a five year old. "You're from the medieval times after all."

The Doctor looked offended.

"Where did you get that idea from?" the Doctor asked indignantly.

"You said it yourself. Nine hundred and nine, wasn't it?"

"Amy, that doesn't mean that they correlate each other one hundred percent."

Amy pretended to not have heard.

Dumbledore, his hand blackened from some deadly irreversible curse, stood up and approached the podium. Silence in the hall fell and turned their attention to the man. Dumbledore's blue eyes began twinkling merrily.

"Good evening, teachers and students," Dumbledore said. It was a strangely sensible greeting for the usually eccentric and grandfatherly warlock. He was like this ever since the beginning of Harry Potter's sixth year of course. He continued, "What a wonderful evening this is."

A few people glanced up at the bewitched night sky above them. If you could classify the storm clouds closing in and the cyclone ripping through the Quidditch Pitch as a wonderful evening, they'd hate to find out what Dumbledore meant when he says a terrible evening. It was the very cyclone that hulled the TARDIS out of the time vortex and crash land into the edge of the Black Lake. Even the TARDIS admits that she didn't think this was a very amusing practical joke. The fact that Dumbledore prevented the Doctor from analysing the cyclone before it took him into the eye of it, probably made the whole situation a lot more... serious.

"As you may have already noticed, we have three guests with us tonight," Dumbledore said. He waved over to the time travelling trio, "This is the Doctor, an old friend of mine," the Doctor grinned and nodded to a few people around him who looked at him. Some were confused as to how he could be 'an old friend' when he looked barely old enough to be well and truly an adult, "And his companions, Amy and Rory Pond."

Rory frowned and muttered for the nth time, "That's not how it works..."

Amy nudged Rory's foot with her own, looking amused.

"Shh," she whispered.

"They'll be staying with us until the storm finds another place to occupy it's time. Treat our guests well as you would like to be udo you. That is all. Thank you."

Dumbledore strolled back to his seat, and sat back down.

"Well, that was uneventful," the Doctor said, adjusting his bow tie.

Food suddenly appeared and people around them who had wanted to talk to them forgot about that and went on to eat. The Doctor, his face filled with delight, clapped his hands, nudged Amy with his elbow and looked across Rory with a knowing grin before he too began eating. Rory couldn't help smiling and he and Amy joined the rest.

"I never imagined the food here tasting this good," Rory murmured.

"It's Hogwarts. What do you expect?" Amy said.

She elbowed the Doctor just as he was going to eat a spoonful of peas.

"Better than your cooking at any rate, Doctor."

"Amy!" the Doctor exclaimed, but somehow constrained it.

The Doctor watched in despair as the peas were knocked out off his spoon. Amy on the other hand didn't see his dilemma and thought he was complaining about her judgement on his cooking.

"What? It's true. I bet you hadn't touched a cooking utensil for decades before horribly failing on making a romantic dinner for me and Rory. And it's the TARDIS making us breakfast every morning, isn't it? You don't fool me."

The Doctor threw Rory a look of annoyance. He ignored Amy in favour of collecting the straying peas. Once the surrounding ones that were spilled were picked up, he had to slip under the table to pick up the further strays of peas. It was then the Doctor noticed that Rory had a nice pair of shoes... until it kicked him in the face.

The Doctor yelped and hit his head against the underside of table above him. He winced and groaned. It's funny how the table doesn't move an inch though. Rory looked under the table, his eyes widened when he saw the damage.

"This is all your fault," the Doctor grumbled.

Rory was taken aback at the Doctor blaming him on something, even if it was trivial. But Rory did feel bad for accidentally kicking the Doctor. He hadn't meant to and he had no idea the Doctor was under the table in the first place.

"Mine? I didn't know you went underneath the table."

"Amy's fault then," the Doctor corrected grudgingly. "She knocked my peas out of my spoon."

Rory frowned at the Doctor. The Doctor was unusually uptight tonight at the most smallest errors. Rory figured the Doctor was simply cautious about not changing things in the book and was worried about the TARDIS. That made sense.

"Let's just blame it on the cyclone..." Rory said with a sigh, thinking that was more rational and safer.

The Doctor blinked at Rory. Rory looked back, wondering why the Doctor was looking at him funny and why the Doctor looking at him like that made Rory's insides flutter.

"Uh, it's probably best to hold your nose and tip your head forward," Rory instructed but he was a little unnerved at the silence from the Doctor's end. Rory reached out, grabbed the Doctor's shoulder and shook him. "Doctor?"

That did the trick because the Doctor jolted back to common sense and accidently hit his head again.

"Ow..." he groaned, rubbing his head.

Rory rolled his eyes, seeing that the Doctor was okay, and went back to the surface. When he returned, Amy was looking at him with a smirk.

"Nargles?" Amy asked inquiringly smugly.

"What?" Rory asked, caught off guard at the strange and out of place question.

"Luna told me about the Nargles underneath the tables."

He glanced at where Amy was looking. Luna Lovegood, the dreamy looking girl, was sitting among Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. She had a soft smile on her face and met Rory's gazed unflinchingly.

A moment later, the Doctor came back up. His nose looked alright except for the blood that lingered on his nose was staining the front of his shirt. The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed the fabric on his nose. Rory noted that the Doctor was strangely flushed in the candle light. It was a good contrast to the paleness he'd usually see from the Doctor. Rory tried to catch the Doctor's eyes but he was refusing to look at him. When Amy tried to help the Doctor with his nose, he flinched back and ordered her to not touch him. It was surprising at how forbidding yet frightened the Doctor sounded.

"Okaaaay. Sheesh. Suit yourself." Amy said, huffing. "By the way, there's only one crab stick left. You two are going to have to share."

The Doctor's eyes fell on the one crab stick. He glanced at Rory briefly.

"You can have it," the Doctor muttered.

"We can half it---."

" _I said_ ," the Doctor stressed before saying lightly, "you can have it. _Rory_."

Rory nervously took the last crab stick. "Okay..."

He glanced at Amy who shrugged.

After the meal, the students were sent to their dormitories and the staff wandered off to the staff room, their office, or their quarters. Dumbledore approached them and offered them lodging. The Doctor agreed that it was probably best until the TARDIS dries herself off and they followed the wise old man to the visitor's quarters.

"If you don't mind me asking, would you like to share a bedroom together?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "I'm only presuming since your transportation looks quite small..."

Amy brightened and a mischief look took over her face as her gaze lingered on the Doctor. Rory didn't know whether he should feel the same or be disappointed that Amy still had ideas of having her way with the Doctor. The Doctor scowled lightly at Amy's nonverbal response.

"Oh no, it's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said quickly, turning to Dumbledore with a tight smile. "I'd like to have a separate room from them. Or at least two beds. If not, I can sleep on a couch or something. Them two can share. They're married you see so they wouldn't mind staying in the one bed. Yes, yes, two rooms will do."

Dumbledore seemed to regarding the Doctor knowingly as he said, "Very well then, Doctor."

They ended up sharing the same quarters that had two bedrooms in it. Dumbledore left them to themselves after bidding them good night. The Doctor ignored Amy and Rory, and hid himself in the bathroom of the smaller room. They heard the tap running. Amy and Rory shrugged at the strange behaviour from the Doctor, and went off to take turns in the shower before hopping into bed together.

For some reason, Amy was able to go to sleep, leaving Rory awake, staring up at the ceiling which was beautifully painted. Amy had suggested they should explore the castle together but Rory shook his head against the idea, saying that they couldn't do magic and so if there was a chance of someone dangerous wielding a wand or some magical powers outside in the halls at night, they'll get in trouble or worst, killed. Amy called him a spoilsport and so they stayed in the bedroom.

Rory wondered if the Doctor was awake. He's never seen the Doctor go to sleep while in the TARDIS. Usually it's like this: the Doctor is still awake when Amy and Rory go to sleep, and when they wake up, the Doctor's there to greet them with morning breakfast. Now that they were in a different situation, he wondered if the same applied. Rory also felt bad for accidentally kicking the Doctor in the face. He didn't think the Doctor was underneath the table nor did he think that the Doctor had such slow reflexes.

Sighing, Rory carefully got out of bed, stepped out of the room and went to the other bedroom. The door was wide open and... the Doctor wasn't there. Slightly panicking, Rory searched the rest of the suite but he didn't need to search long since he found the Doctor seated in a two seater sofa in the corner of the small living room, facing the fire in the fireplace. He wasn't wearing his tweed jacket which now was hanging from the coat hanger by the door.

The Doctor looked up and saw Rory. He adverted his eyes back to the fireplace.

"Couldn't sleep?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. New place is all," Rory said. "How are you?"

"Fine," came the curt response. "

I meant your nose."

The Doctor chuckled, gingerly touching his nose. "It's okay," the Doctor said quietly. He looked at Rory again before regretting it and looking away once more. But Rory saw it. There was an unmistakable look in the Doctor's eyes but there had also been uncertainly.

"You don't have to worry about me," the Doctor murmured.

Rory approached the Doctor and then decisively, he sat down beside him. The Doctor looked at him, apprehension on his face. Rory, determined, took the Doctor's chin with his fingers and forced him to look at him. His eyes and his other hand examined the damage. It was swelling slightly. He never meant to hurt anyone.

"I'm sorry," Rory said honestly. "I honestly didn't mean to kick you."

"Go back to sleep, Rory," the Doctor said, laughing softly. "I'm sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn't mind fixing it up for me," He looked uncertain again and added, "Hopefully."

Their eyes finally meet. Rory never thought he'd see the day that he would be proven wrong. The Doctor's eyes weren't brown or hazel. Up close, they were clearly green. Different to Amy's green. Mesmerisingly green. There seemed to be a whole new universe, waiting to be discovered, swirling in these ancient eyes. It made sense. There were many things about the Doctor and things that the Doctor has done that many wouldn't know about. Rory felt he could stare at them all day and not get bored.

"I feel as though I can stare into your eyes forever," the Doctor murmured, soundly slightly puzzled.

This surprised Rory. They were the exact thoughts he had.

"Rory Williams, the Roman and the last centurion," the Doctor continued softly, his eyes slightly wide in amazement and obvious admiration. It felt different to be looked at like that. It made Rory feel quite good about himself. Especially when the awe was from a universe saving, crime fighting alien like the Doctor. "The man who waited. How lonely you must have been... I can't imagine waiting as long as you had for the person you love. I envy you sometimes."

It was then Rory noticed just how close they were and therefore only vaguely surprised that the Doctor envied him. The Doctor was strangely cool yet warm at the same time as the Doctor's hands ghosted over Rory's forearms and hesitantly landed gently on Rory's bare shoulders. And then, in a blink of an eye, their lips were pressed firmly against each other. Rory wasn't sure who closed the gap between them, it was probably Rory since he's pushing the Doctor back, but suddenly Rory didn't care. Amy kissed the Doctor before Rory's wedding night. And now he was kissing the Doctor... and the Doctor was now kissing back.

It was awkward and clumsy at first. Neither of them seemed to fancy taking control but they were playfully fighting against each other in languishing pace. It was so different to kissing Amy. Amy was always the dominate one when it came to these sorts of things. He allowed that because that's who she is and he loved that about her. He'd much rather be kissing Amy and for the first time, the person Rory was kissing wasn't fighting for control over him.

Confused and impatient with the Doctor's gentleness and Rory's own hesitance though, Rory decided to take matters into his own hands. He took over, pushing himself even closer against the Doctor, pressing the Doctor into the sofa, biting the Doctor's bottom lip, demanding entrance. The Doctor squeaked and stopped moving for a moment. He was caught unexpected from Rory's sudden aggressiveness, and Rory made his move, his tongue slipping inside those slightly parted and thin moist lips. God, the Doctor tasted so _good_.

Moments later, they were moving against each other, both of them grunting and groaning, tugging and kissing, wishing that the articles of clothing would just go away. There was too much heat between them. Rory wanted to feel the Doctor's delicate skin, draw more blood from him. Yet the friction created between them and the fabric was just right, and both of them decided they were too busy to do anymore than move against each other to create more. There would probably be pain in the morning but what the hell. Who cares about that now? The bow tie on the other hand had long disappeared and with the Doctor's collar undone, it left the Doctor's collarbone exposed, unblemished, untouched, enticing enough to be bitten. And Rory did just that, finding it satisfying to see the usually powerful Doctor, vulnerable but so willing. For once, and probably only once in terms of what the hell they were doing, Rory was the stronger one between them.

All too soon they climaxed together, the Doctor hastily pulled Rory down against him, and quickly claimed Rory's mouth to cover up Rory's shout and the Doctor's grunt. And then, their lips broke off soundly, resulting in Rory falling heavily on top of the Doctor in a tangle of dead weight limbs. The spur of the moment activity between them left both of them exhausted and panting. Rory's head, somehow became tucked under the Doctor's chin, could hear both of the Doctor's hearts still racing while the roaring sounds of Rory's blood pumping rushed through Rory's ears.

After a moment, Rory felt his pulse steadying gradually and felt the Doctor's uncomfortable chuckle rumbling in the Doctor's chest before the sound came out.

"Well," the Doctor croaked, his warm breath tickling Rory's ear. The Doctor had tried to sound unsurprised but failed; too dazzled to speak as he would normally speak. "That was _fun_."

Blinking through the haze, realisation dawned on Rory.

"You've never done this with Amy, have you?" Rory asked, his breathing still laboured, feeling sticky.

Rory said the words without looking at the Doctor. He simply laid on top the Doctor, too tired to move for the mean time. The man didn't seem to mind or at least he didn't complain. Perhaps he was tired too. That was a funny thought. The Doctor, a usually annoyingly energetic being, _tired_.

"Never," the Doctor answered honestly, his breathing getting under control quicker than Rory's.

"Oh," Rory simply said, not knowing what else to say.

"Never," the Doctor repeated as though he didn't hear Rory's response. "I don't usually... 'sleep' with my companions. It feels all too strange."

"Have you ever?" Rory asked before he thought through asking the question.

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. Rory thought he wasn't going to answer until the Doctor took a deep breath.

"I think there's only been two occasions. Both times we were drunk off our heads. Once it was at the Planet of the Coffee Shops which is one of the reasons why I didn't take you and Amy there. Drinks are always being spiked there. The other was after a mutual friend's funeral... Well, three, including just now with you. This is probably the first time I'm actually coherent enough to recall fully."

Usually when the Doctor spoke like this, he was arrogantly proud of himself. But this time, his tone was all wrong. He didn't sound proud of this at all. In fact, he sounded quite guilty. Nine hundred or so years old and he only slept with two of his companions. Three, when including Rory. And the other two times the Doctor had it on with a companion was when they were mutually drunk. The Doctor and Rory were both, obviously, sober. Rory wasn't sure if the feeling of smugness inside him was horribly displaced or not, but being able to draw a rare sight of the Doctor being undone, something even Amy had failed to come close to doing... Yeeah, something about that didn't seem right.

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered.

"Don't be, Rory. What's done it done."

After a moment, he realised a hand was trailing up and down his side in a comforting manner. More precisely, the Doctor's hand. It felt nice. Rory couldn't remember the last time someone touched him this gently so he didn't push the hand away.

"You still love Amy of course," the Doctor said, a statement rather than a question.

As the Doctor said that, Rory felt the Doctor nodding beneath him. Rory propped himself up on his elbow and looked down curiously and surprised at the Doctor whose usual styled floppy hair was now mess. Rory wouldn't have thought the topic of Amy would pop up from the Doctor, looking completely comfortable of the topic of Amy even determined,so soon. But then again, the Doctor wasn't any ordinary person. And the Doctor's bizarre. And the Doctor's older than he looks and not so easy to undermine when it came to facts and evidence. The Doctor stopped moving his hand and his head, and looked up at Rory questioningly, waiting for Rory's response. But from the look in the Doctor's eyes, he looked like he already knew the answer and was approving it.

"Yeah. I still do. A lot," Rory answered anyway.

And it was true. His heart still sung for his Amy and he felt it still quite strongly inside of him. The fog on Rory's mind began to clear and as soon as it did, he had no idea why they had just done what they did. It felt good but... now Rory was beginning to regret it. Really regret it. What the hell came over him? He never had the urge to do what just happened with the Doctor. What would Amy say? He began panicking, the guilt uncoiling suddenly within him like a spring. It must have shown in Rory's eyes because the Doctor placed a gentle hand on Rory's shoulder which somehow calmed him.

"Well, that's _good_ ," the Doctor said approvingly, sounding borderline condescending and would have been considered so if Rory hadn't travelled with him for a while.

What disturbed Rory at that moment was that the Doctor said it all too calmly for a man who had just been taken advantage of. The Doctor, his thin lips which has noticeably bloomed red underneath its skin from Rory roughly kissing him moments ago, even _smiled_ up at Rory. So trusting and unconcerned... Oh. That was why the Doctor wasn't freaking out. He _trusts_ Rory and found the experience merely experimental. They were both consenting adults. One less guilty conscience to sooth through, then. The Doctor's smile became wider, as though he knew exactly what Rory was thinking of and was glad Rory finally figured out why the Doctor _wasn't_ freaking out.

"Best not to tell Amy any of this then," the Doctor continued, gently pushing Rory's hair to the side. The Doctor paused before brightening. "Or, better yet: we should be upfront with this and tell her that it meant nothing, and nothing has changed. Well, except for the tension between the two of us dissipating." Sagely, the Doctor went on to say, "Honesty is the best policy."

Rory considered the Doctor's words. Rory decided he liked the second option better. But then he hesitated.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Rory said slowly, recalling the times Amy, quite honestly and graphically, told Rory of her fantasies of her with her Raggedy Doctor.

"Come on, Rory," the Doctor said, trying to sound comforting and encouraging. "I wouldn't want you feeling guilty about this and leaving your wife flustered and worried about you. What's done is done. She'll know something's up sooner or later. No use hurting her by not telling her."

Knowing Amy better than anyone else, other than perhaps the Doctor, Rory knew Amy would be able to detect a shift between he and the Doctor immediately in the morning. She'd hate to not be informed of this. She'll probably be more gleeful than angry that Rory managed to have his way with the Doctor. Sort of.

"You're right," Rory decided, nodding to himself. "First thing tomorrow morning, I'll tell her."

"Oh? Tell me what?"

The two men froze. They looked up quickly to see Amy standing by the doorway, watching them.

"Hello Pond. Care to join us?" the Doctor said with surprising smoothness.

Rory's jaw dropped as he quickly looked down at the Doctor to see him looking unconcerned. Or maybe he was just as nervous as Rory was behind his calm appearance and was settling on... comprise? Rory quickly moved off the Doctor and stood, turning to look at Amy for her reaction. She had that knowing smirk of hers on her face. Her eyes were twinkling in a way that made Rory feel very apprehensive. Rory knew that look. He knew it all too well.

"Oh don't pretend now," Amy huffed, looking at the Doctor with a raised an eyebrow. "You could have told me that you were gay."

The Doctor stood up quickly and almost tripped over his feet. He looked confused for a moment, glancing behind him before turning back to Amy and Rory. The Doctor looked offended and waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm not homosexual. I'm everything," the Doctor said claimed, sounding genuine and pompous at the same time. "I wasn't brought up like you humans and your social structures. Time Lords didn't use such labels. We considered love as being just that, rather than including appearances and all of that."

"What happened between me and the Doctor, it meant nothing!" Rory blurted out.

The Doctor looked alarmed at the outburst before he nodded quickly in agreement.

"I know. I heard you," Amy said, the smirk returning. "I'm more surprised that you aren't still under the Doctor's spell."

"Spell? What spell?" The Doctor said, clearly confused. "I'm not a _wizard_. I'm a Time Lord."

He paused.

"How long have you been standing there?" the Doctor asked suddenly, slowly, cautiously.

"Oh, for a while," Amy said, nonchalantly. She added, "Back when Rory held your huge face and apologised."

"Good," the Doctor said. Rory stared at him. The Doctor blinked. "I mean bad. _Bad_! _Why_ didn't you stop us?"

Amy's smile widened. Rory and the Doctor flushed, knowing the meaning behind that look. There was a moment where the Doctor's green eyes flickered up for a few seconds before they held Amy's green eyes.

"Am _elia_. _Pond_." the Doctor said, sounding scandalised, and clearly in disapproval.

He tried to scowl. Amy blinked innocently. Needless to say, the effect wasn't working on Amy tonight.

"What? I was enjoying it. The only thing missing was the popcorn," Amy said, grinning. She threw herself in the nearby sofa across from them and waved her hand at the two men. "Carry on."

The Doctor stared at Amy in disbelief. He suddenly threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He looked ashamed and embarrassed for what he had done, pacing a little to the left and then the right as though he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to. Instead he grumbled, "I'm going to bed."

He stomped off towards his bedroom.

"Mind if we joined you?" Amy asked, suggestively. "Or maybe just Rory, and I'll watch? I'll be quiet. I promise."

"No! I mean, yes! I would mind!" the Doctor exclaimed.

He paused, looking back at them for a moment, before he sighed and seemed to relax a little.

"Now, off to bed. Both of you."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Amy replied.

The Doctor lightly shook his head and disappeared, the door closing behind. Rory let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"The Doctor seems upset," Rory said quietly, feeling that it was his fault. Rory had initiated and ended it. Something he wouldn't normally do. He blinked before he said, sounding horrified with himself, "I took advantage of him. _I_ took _advantage_ of _the Doctor_!"

"Nothing that can't be fixed in the morning," Amy said, sounding all too cheerful for someone who caught her husband kissing and doing something sexual with their childhood hero. "Besides, he didn't seem to mind before."

Rory wasn't sure how waiting for the morning to come would fix the situation between them and the Doctor but decided to push the matter aside and trust Amy on this.

Then, feeling a tiny bit afraid of being left alone with his wife, Rory finally turned look at Amy fully.

"I'm sorry. It just... happened," Rory said, helplessly.

The mischief smile returned and the pointed up at the ceiling above the sofa. Rory slowly looked up, afraid of what he'll see. He blinked in surprise. There was a large bunch of mistletoe hanging up above the very same sofa Rory and the Doctor had just occupied.

"Oh," Rory said, his shoulders sagging in uncertain relief.

He didn't know what to say. Did this mean he and the Doctor weren't in their right minds? Did his wife make this happen? Was that why she understood the situation? Did the Doctor realise earlier than Rory had that Amy planned this and that was why the Doctor was annoyed with Amy? Rory knew Amy was a schemer, what with having been a kiss o' gram before. But he didn't know how well she was at it. It looked like he didn't need to say a thing because his wife suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him roughly, the way she always did.

Caught off balance, Rory fell back into the sofa, taking Amy with him who giggled and laughed.

"It's not funny!" Rory exclaimed, trying to not join in.

That just made Amy laugh more. Rory really hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be awkward between the three of them.

"You're thinking too much again."

Rory sighed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. "I know. I know."

"Hey."

Rory looked to Amy. She pecked him on the lips.

"Everything will be alright. Alright?"

Amy looked at Rory, encouraging. Eventually, Rory nodded.

"Alright."

Amy smiled. Rory slowly smiled back.


End file.
